COMO CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO FRIO EN CINCO PASOS
by dragonazabache
Summary: la mujer maravilla tiene problemas del corazon, todo gracias a batman, en una vista a la torre titan starfire le contara su experiencia con robin y quisa la solucion a sus problemas ; ) , alfin estoy con ustedes, los invito a pasar y leer


COMO CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO FRIO EN CINCO CENCILLOS PASOS

disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a D.C comic, yo solo invente la historia

La nave de batman planeaba sobre la torre titan en jump cyti para cualquiera seria extraño y alarmante verlo llegar ahí, pero no para cinco jóvenes que sabían que el tutor de su líder solo haría una pequeña visita para intercambiar información referente a slade y sobre ello robín tenia material de sobra (N.T.A; que raro ¬¬), al bajar los amigos de robín se alegraron de ver que Batman no iba solo también lo acompañaba la mujer maravilla

BATMAN que alegría verte de nuevo- saludo robín a su maestro y tutor

A mí también me alegra verte- contesto estrechándole la mano a su antiguo compañero

Viejo ¿no es emocionante?- susurraba chico bestia a su amigo cibernético- batman y la mujer maravilla en nuestra torre

Bestita calma recuerda que robín nos amenazo con quitarnos la tv y la consola si no nos comportábamos frente a ellos- y era muy cierto, robín, sabiendo lo que la llegada de su mentor ocasionaba con esos dos había amenazado a ambos chicos para que no perdieran la compostura ante su invitado

Bueno supongo que querrán entrar ya tengo listo todos los archivos que necesitas, cybor me ayudo con ello- decía robín, dándole su merecido lugar a su amigo, el cual se alegro al ser tomado en cuenta, mientras esto ocurría starfire y raven saludaban a diana

¿Y como ha estado todo en la atalaya?- pregunto starfire a la acompañante de batman

¿Perdón que desean?- dijo diana distraídamente lo cual era raro en ella

Starfire te pregunto como iban las cosas en la atalaya- respondió preocupada, aunque por su tono de voz no se le notara a raven

Todo está bien gracias, flash te agradece por la selección de cafés góticos que le pasaste raven y John esta mas que agradecido por la receta de pudin de tristeza starfire, dice que gracias a ello puede ver que hay cosas mejores por qué preocuparse- una ligera sonrisa asomo a su rostro cuando recordó la cara de asco y nausea de su marciano amigo junto a la de flash ,superman y …batman el causante de todos sus suspiros, una tristeza se marco en sus hermosos ojos aunque intentaba por todos los medios de mantener su sonrisa

¿Entonces entramos?- se escucho la voz del líder de los titanes

Yo esperare aquí quiero ver la vista- a esto todos los titanes y batman se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la amazona sobre todo el ultimo

¿Esta segura? - pregunto el caballero nocturno con el seño fruncido y extrañado por la actitud de su compañera

Si no te preocupes - ''como si en verdad lo hicieras'' se dijo mentalmente diana

De acuerdo estaremos en el living por si quieres entrar- concluyo robín adentrándose a la torre con la sensación de que entre su maestro y la mujer maravilla había asuntos por arreglar cuando los jóvenes titanes entraron a la torre la mujer maravilla observaba el paisaje sin hacerlo en realidad pero no tardo mucho en soltar un suspiro

Sé que sonare muy atrevida pero podría asegurar que a usted le ocurre algo – hablo starfire sorprendiendo a la amazona

Pequeña-se sorprendió diana- creí que te habías ido con lo demás

Si sobre eso – dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas amigables- creí que se sentiría sola así que decidí quedarme, si no le molesta

No claro que no- agradeció la amazona

Y volviendo al tema ¿que es lo que le pasa?, ¿si se pudiera saber?

No me pasa nada- quiso tranquilizar la princesa de las amazonas, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de la princesa de tamaran no tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad -me pasa todo, tal vez te parezca una niñería pero ya no encuentro la manera de hacer que batman quiera algo mas con migo que una simple amistad (n.a/ ¿en serio? el hombre que dice salgo con todas pero no quiero una relacion formal,no me digan)- al escuchar a su nueva amiga hablar no pudo evitar sentir cierta similitud con ella misma- siempre que creo que va a declarárseme me evade, o termina diciendo que tener a alguien cercano a él sería peligroso o que una relación con el no sería lo mejor tanto para la persona como para el

En tones es ahí de donde aprendió- dijo star entre risueña y seria

¿Dije algo divertido?- pregunto confundida la amazona

No, lo que pasa es que batman y robín son muy parecidos en esa cuestión- aclaro la peli roja- pero no todo está perdido, eso lo aprendí por experiencia y si quieres yo te puedo aconsejar a como conquistar a batman aunque no te aseguro que todo funcione los resultados pueden variar

Soy toda oídos- sonrió esperanzada diana

Bueno esto paso hace algunos meses yo me encontraba en tu mismo estado iba por él un milésimo suspiro y mis amigos cybor y raven estaban preocupados por mí, cuando me cuestionaron el porqué perdí momentáneamente mi habilidad para volar, en una batalla y aprovechando que robín no se encontraba en la ciudad les explique lo que me sucedía y ellos me dieron los siguientes pasos

**N1°: CAMBIA UN POCO LA RUTINA**; robín había llegado de su misión, entro al living y encontró a casi todo su equipo

¿hola robín como te fue en la misión- pregunto chico bestia a su líder

bien gracias, por cierto ¿star se encuentra su habitación ? –Pregunto robín al no verla recibirlo tan efusivamente como solía hacerlo

no ella salió de paseo y de paso a patrullar nos pidió no molestarla- contesto cybor a su amigo, fue entonces que la torre rezumbo y un grito de ¡ ¿Queeeeé ?! Se escucho hasta el otro lado de la isla

¿Cómo que dejaron a star ir sola a patrullar?- gritaba colérico el líder titan (N.T.A; me pregunto cómo es que nunca han operado de la vesícula a robín ¬¬) después de todo el era muy sobreprotector con lo que se relacionaba a la titan pelirroja

hoye viejo relájate, ella solo dijo que iría de paseo y que aprovecharía para patrullar, además se llevo la moto si te preocupa tanto su seguridad- dijo cybor como no queriendo la cosa, lo que desato un ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé?! mayor al anterior que casi rompe todos los vidrios de la torre, ya entrada la madrugada una motociclista llegaba a la torre titan y estacionaba la motocicleta en la cochera

¡esto! es increíble cebita ahora sé porque robín prefiere este medio para ir a todas partes

me alegro que te guste starfire- decía la voz sombría de robín saliendo de una obscura sombra

robín ¡volviste es glorioso tenerte de nuevo con nosotros!- decía abrazándolo efusivamente mientras le cortaba la respiración al pobre líder

gra…graci…as star pero…no…res…piro- alcanzo a decir el líder titán al ser abrazado efusivamente por la pelirroja

Ho, lo siento robín pero tenía tantas ganas de verte que me emocione mucho

yo también los extrañe mucho star – debido a la efusividad con la que había sido recibido por parte de su amiga olvido regañarla por llevarse su moto, hasta que claro cebita que se había colado con star llamando la atención de los jóvenes presentes - veo que encontraron una nueva forma de divertirse- menciono robín dirigiéndose a la mascota de star

¡no te imaginas recorrimos casi toda la ciudad fue fascinante!, hasta que claro johnny rancid apareció

¿johnny rancid apareció?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo robín

emm, si pero no te preocupes pude haserme cargo de él antes de que cualquier persona pudiera salir herida- decía star despreocupadamente mientras a robín se le doblaban las piernas por la preocupación

¿ por qué no pediste ayuda ?- pregunto robín queriendo sostenerse de algo

bueno - decía star un poco apenada – en ese momento no lo creía necesario, robín quiso decir algo pero un bostezo de la tamaraniana lo detuvo en seco

lo mejor será que ballamos a descansar – y así ambos se retiraron del garaje asía sus respectivas habitaciones.

**N°2: SI LA MONTAÑA NO VA A MAHOMA, MAHOMA VA A LA MONTAÑA** ; robín, como siempre que se enfrascaba en una misión tenia ya todo el día investigando en su cuarto y estaba a punto de hacer el segundo día sin probar alimento alguno cuando unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención así que decidió dirigirse a la puerta , mentalmente buscaría la forma de matar a chico bestia por la interrupción , al abrir la puerta se sorprendió con la escena que tenia frente a él, se traba de starfire con una bandeja de comida

¿star?

Hola, robín espero no molestarte pero llevas casi dos días completos sin comer por lo que decidí traerte algo de fruta, jugo y un sándwich, por alguna extraña razón chico bestia sugirió que no te trajera comida de mi planeta-dijo la tamaraniana mirando al techo, provocando con eso una sonrisa en su líder

pasa star, no debiste molestarte – le cedió el paso a la chica, después se tomaría la molestia de agradecer al meta morfo, por salvar su estomago

pero si no lo hacía terminarías en la enfermería por desnutrición, cybort dice que si sigues así nos quedaremos pronto sin un miembro del equipo- esto enterneció sobremanera al líder titan, sobre todo por la cara de cachorrito que había puesto, tendría que recordarle a cybort no hacer comentarios de ese tipo

deja la bandeja en mi escritorio star prometo comerlo- pidió robín a su compañera de equipo

y ¿en que trabajas ahora amigo robín?- pregunto curiosa la titán peliroja

En el paradero de slade, para variar- respondió robín mofándose un poco de sí mismo

y ¿has logrado rastrearlo?-pregunto la joven extraterrestre

no he tenido mucha suerte- admitió el líder titán

yo podría ayudarte –dijo con emotividad la pelirroja- si no soy una molestia – dijo esto último con timidez

tu nunca serás una molestia – y así ambos titanes trabajarían mano a mano para encontrar el paradero de slade.

**N°3: SORPRENDELO**; el día era algo aburrido ningún villano había atacado y no era que los jóvenes titanes lo desearan pero era verdad que en ese momento deseaban patear el trasero de cualquier villano, cybort y chico bestia decidieron jugar videojuegos (N.T.A: p cuanto esfuezo), raven se encontraba meditando, pero robín no tenía ni idea de que hacer, el ya había archivado todas sus investigaciones , limpiado su motocicleta y de jugar videojuegos tendría que esperar su turno ya que sus amigos tardarían más de dos horas en dicho juego (si es que tenia suerte) , tal vez si iba con starfire a platicar encontraría algo mejor que hacer, pero antes de salir del living la puerta de este se abrió dejando al líder titan con los ojos abiertos como platos, starfire lucía un vestido blanco de tiras delgadas y un listón lila con flores, la parte inferior era de una forma desigual que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, y utilizaba unos guaraches de tiras propios para la estación.

¿star?- dijo apenas robín

baya star que hermosa te vez- alago cybort a su amiga

¿si star por que tan guapa?- pregunto el meta morfo del grupo

bueno como no hay ningún villano en jump cyti- dijo algo apenada la pelirroja quien creía que se había pasado con su idea – decidí salir al cine

¿ te pusiste guapa para salir al cine tu sola?- pregunto raven a su amiga

no alguien ira con migo, si no está muy ocupado- al escuchar esto a robín se le fueron todos los colores al suelo

¿y con quien iras? – pregunto robín queriendo morderse la lengua con cada letra de las palabras que formaba la oración

contigo- dijo la joven pelirroja a su amigo que quedo en shock - ¿ o es que tienes algo importante que hacer?- dijo algo nerviosa por el tono de voz de su amigo

no-dijo sorprendido por la petición de su amiga- de hecho iba a verte para … me esperas un momento no tardo- y robín salió disparado del living para tratar de arreglarse mientras entre cybort ,raven y starfire se sonreían y un chico bestia los miraba intrigado.

**N°4: CELOS SORPRESIVOS**; hay muchos de darle celoso a un chico, pero si el chico en cuestión es lo que se considera ''frio", se vale darle celos con quien ni se imagina

los titanes habían llegado a una joyería , se encontraban peleando con red-x el villano creado de cierto modo por robín en su intento de capturar a slade, esta vez la batalla se les estaba complicando un poco chico bestia se había convertido en una enorme serpiente pero antes de que pudiera capturar a red-x este le lanzo una x en la boca y lo estampo en la pared con otra, cybort y raven habían hecho mancuerna para atacar con el cañón sónico del primero y el mantra de raven pero antes de hacerlo red-x había lanzado un x al cañón de cybort haciendo que este quedara fuera de combate y raven fuera a dar varios metros atrás, robín lo ataco cuerpo a cuerpo ambos eran tan buenos que starfire temía lanzar sus estarborls y terminar lastimando a su amigo, la batalla se encontraba pareja pero un descuido de robín lo dejo pegado a un pilar ahora solo quedaba él y la joven titán

bueno solo quedamos tu y yo preciosa de ser esta una cita me olvidaría de robar los diamantes- dijo burlonamente red-x

¿quieres decir que si salimos en una cita dejarías los diamantes?- pregunto starfire bajando la guardia

más claro no lo pude haber dicho- la joven titan se lo pensó unos momentos y …

acepto- declaro starfire haciendo énfasis en sus palabra

¡¿Qué?!- contestaron todos sorprendidos

¿hablas en serio?- pregunto red-x saliendo de su shock momentáneo – ¿no me estás jugando una broma?

Yo no bromeo con estas cosas- robín sentía que todo le estaba dando vueltas el amor de su vida con su peor enemigo, después de slade claro, no podía emitir ruido alguno y de no ser porque estaba bien sujeto al pilar hubiera jurado que estaba por caer sin conciencia

bien si así lo quieres preciosa ¿te gusta la comida china? - dijo red-x, luego de que starfire bajara y le diera el brazo después de que se hubieran alejado todos los demás titanes se concentraron alrededor de su líder

wuou, esto no se ve todos los días- decía cybort en dirección a donde había salido su amiga

ni que lo digas- dijo chico bestia liberándose de la x de su boca- ni red-x se esperaba eso de starfire

yo creo que algo afecto a starfire, ¿ tú qué dices robín?- hablo la demonesa

… - pero este no dijo nada

¿robín?- observo preocupada a su migo

…-nada este seguía sin responder, cybort libero a robín y un ruido sordo lleno el lugar, era el pobre cuerpo de robín que había caído en seco sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera prever eso.

**N°5: DEJALO RESPIRAR UN POCO**; Tampoco se trata de que lo mates por estrés o de un infarto déjalo entender por qué actúas de forma distinta;

robín se encontraba en el techo de la torre se le veía entre el mil un suspiro y la depresión, starfire había actuado muy raro desde que regresara de la misión, primero salía a patrullar llevándose su motocicleta , peleaba con un villano y no uno sencillo con johnny rancid y no le había llamado a nadie en la torre, luego le llevo una comida a su recamara preocupada porque algo le pudiera suceder, se vestía despampanante para invitarlo al cine para después, ¡salir con red-x! eso si le había pegado en el corazón, el hígado, la vesícula y el cerebro

no entiendo- se dijo así mismo

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes robín?- la voz de starfire lo saco de sus pensamientos pero no se dejo ver confundido -nada importante star- pero no pudo convencer a su amiga- solo me preguntaba cómo te había ido en tu cita con red-x

no lo sé, no puedo llamar a ese paseo una cita-confeso la tamaraneana a su deprimido amigo- se supone que una cita se da cuando sales con alguien que te gusta o amas y red-x no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro

¿pero saliste con él? -Sí pero no lo hice porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, fue como cuando tu saliste con kiten- robín recordó ese bochornoso pero inmemorable instante , después de todo ella y el pudieron bailar en un crucero

pero yo debía de hacerlo porque teníamos un enjambre de polillas, al mando de polilla asesina, ¿lo recuerdas?- quiso hacerse entender robín

y yo lo hice porque de lo contrario tu estarías molesto porque red-x se volvió a ir con el motín- ¿de eso se trataba?, ¿de que él estuviera tranquilo a un costo de que ella saliera con un villano?, pues no había funcionado y hasta había sido contraproducente para su salud mental y emocional

¿ entonces debo pensar que esto lo hiciste por mi?- pregunto el líder titan a su amiga

todo ha sido por ti- soltó starfire al fin, confundiendo al pelinegro

¿perdón?- quiso saber

la moto, la cena, el vestido, la invitación al cine, el salir con red-x, todo lo hice por ti, porque de verdad quería que te fijaras en mi y lo único que conseguí fue deprimirte, lo siento -termino con tristeza la peliroja

¿entonces tu… eso quiere decir que tu… tu… tu quieres ser mi novia? – starfire solo se acerco a sus labios y con un beso tierno y sincero dijo

pensé que no me lo pedirías- dicho eso entro a la torre dejando a un atolondrado robín que no había dicho palabra alguna despues de esa accion

¿ y ahora que paso?, ¿acaso…- pero no pudo decir nada mas por que empezó a ponerse rojo como tomate comprendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde entonces hemos sido novios de hecho hoy iremos al cine- le sonrió starfire a la amazona

¿Pero no tiene que entregarle unos archivos de slade a Batman?- pregunto confundida diana

Si, por eso le pidió ayuda a cybort así terminaría rápido de entregarle la información- contesto esta con toda la inocencia del mundo

Así que de esa forma lograste que robín se te declarara- afirmo la dama pensativa

Mis amigos me dijeron que la forma en cómo utilizara sus consejos era cosa mía, tú podrías variar tu forma de utilizar estos consejos, los resultados varían dependiendo de la persona

Entiendo- reconoció la amazona en esos momentos todos los demás salían de la torre

-¿ya está todo?

Si- decía el titán líder del grupo- tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes gracias a que cierta personita tiro un poco de soda en el teclado¬¬- diana y starfire se imaginaban a ese alguien al ver los ojos asesinos de todos en dirección al meta morfo

Ya dije que lo siento, además no se perdió ningún archivo gracias a la intervención de cybort y claro la de Batman nn´- decía chico bestia en tono conciliador pero las miradas de cybort y Batman daban mucho que desear

¬¬- mirada Batman

0~0´- mirada cybort

¿Pero conseguimos lo que vinimos a buscar o no?- pregunto diana con miedo de que su compañero de equipo encontrara como torturar al peli verde

Si, no se perdió nada- contesto Batman

Lamento si con el incidente los hayamos demorado- se disculpo robín

Por mi no hay ningún problema, tuve una charla muy agradable con starfire- respondió la dama justiciera con el ánimo en exceso e ideas en la mente, Batman se sentía algo intimidado por la nueva actitud de su compañera

nn' me alegra ver que ya te sientas bien – y por primera vez en su existencia como el caballero obscuro, mostro en su voz algo de nerviosismo, momentos después los jóvenes titanes se despedían de los miembros de la liga de la justicia

Adiós y buena suerte- se les escucho decir a los jóvenes justicieros en la nave batman conducía mientras diana meditaba un poco lo sucedido

¿En qué piensas?- pregunto el caballero nocturno al ver tan callada a diana y no es que fuera malo solo que le preocupaba

Solo pensaba... ¿cómo sería salir con lex lutor?- al decir eso Batman maniobro mal la nave y casi se impactan contra un edificio, de no ser por el auto reflejo de este se hubiera rencontrado con sus padres

Bromeas ¿verdad?-pregunto un tanto dolido por el pensamiento de su compañera

No estoy segura, ¿pero por qué no? –contesto diana de forma tranquila, pero reía internamente para sus adentros, desde la torre titán robín había visto el incidente que casi le costaba la vida a su mentor y amiga

¿crees que debo preocuparme por ello?- pregunto robin algo preocupado a su novia

Lo dudo, de seguro diana lo tiene todo controlado- y aunque intrigado robín decidió marcharse con su novia al cine

Bueno que te parece si nos vamos en mi moto – con una cálida sonrisa ella asintió y así se marcharon hasía el garaje

FIN

talvez se pregunten por que hacer sufrir tanto a robin y yo contesto ¡porque se lo merece!, ay que tomar a los toros por los cuernos y me refiero a todos eso chicos frios que nos hacen sufrir ¡e dicho! 0~0

bueno espero que les haya gustado este loco fic, que es igual de loco que su servidora, no espero el premio novel pero si sus criticas constructivas n.n y una que otra destructiva ¬¬', recuerden que soy nueva como escritora -_-'.


End file.
